Mighty Brothers XX
is a co-op 3D action-platformer video game. Unlike the other Gashats made by Genm Corp, this game and its conceptualization and ideas were created by Emu Hojo. It also served as the basis for the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat. It is seemingly a part of the same series of games as Mighty Action X, although Kuroto Dan does not acknowledge this game to guide, labeling it as a "bootleg." Game Description to be added History Conception Emu, when he was a child, was the original creator of the game concept for Mighty Brothers XX. He created a drawing of an orange and green hero, designed gameplay mechanics on notes and would send it to Kuroto Dan in a fan letter. Unknown to Emu, Kuroto hated the fan letter as he realized that there were other people out there in the world that had his level of intelligence. Debut accesses Mighty Brothers XX for the first time.]] The Double Action Gamer was realized when Genomes forced Kuroto Dan's Proto Mighty Action X Gashat into Emu's Gamer Driver, causing Emu to momentarily explode in a light. However, Emu returned with Dan's Gashat as well as his own Mighty Action X Gashat, combining to form the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat. Emu transformed using the new Gashat and defeats Genomes. But upon detransforming, the Gashat split back into their respective Gashats, and Emu lost his memories of transforming using the Gashat in the first place. Revival Later, Emu is approached by Parado after the death of Kiriya Kujo, who tells him to show him that he can change fate. Emu would insert a dual-slot blank Gashat given to him by Parado, infecting him with lethal amounts of the Bugster Virus. But to everyone's surprise, including Kuroto's, Emu spawns a permanent version of the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat and transforms. He would later transform into his Level 20 form, splitting into two bodies. After transforming, the 2 Ex-Aids begin arguing over who is who: the Orange one claiming to be M, while the Azure claims to be Emu. This infighting results in the Bugster and Genm escaping. After powering down and re-merging into a single being, Emu is stricken by a piercing headache and faints. While Hiiro performs a complex operation to remove the cancer from their patient, Emu distracts the Aranbura Bugster, only to be attacked by Genn, who intends to destroy the 'bootleg' game. Emu has finally realized the power of the Mighty Brothers; his two personalities have split. The Orange side, known as Level XX R is the hot-tempered gamer in him, while the Azure, Level XX L, is the cool, patient concerned doctor. In order to use this Gashat, both sides accept who they are and use Super-CoOp-Gameplay to defeat the Bugster. Facing the Level 5 Revol Bugster that had emerged from Nico Saiba, Ex-Aid found that the hits he inflicted in the Double Action Gamer Level X strangely had no effect on his Bugster opponent, with Asuna Karino later reasoning that being the source of Nico's stress, and therefore an ally of the Bugster, was the cause. Ex-Aid was then confronted by Dan, who vowed to eliminate Emu's "bootleg" game. Splitting up into the Level XX R and L, Ex-Aid proved a match for Genm Zombie Gamer, forcing him to retreat with the Bugster. Though failing to terminate Emu's "bootleg", Dan was able to determine through the resulting fight data that Mighty Brothers XX did indeed equal the power of Level X, with the twin Double Action Gamers adding that up to "Level XX". When Kuroto Dan reveals to Emu that he has the Bugster Virus, said virus broke out and Emu's personality changed entirely into that of M. During the time the virus had broken out, Emu did not use Mighty Brothers XX. It is unknown if this is coincidence, or if he was unable to. After recovering from the virus, Emu was reluctant to use Mighty Brothers XX, fearing his virus would break out again, but some brutal words from Taiga motivated him to do so. Emu assumed Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX against Genm Zombie Gamer Level X and the Vernier Bugster. After the Bugster was defeated by Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50, the Double Action Gamers beat back Genm with a Critical Finish utilizing two Gashacon Key Slashers. After having used it to care for Kuroto Dan and defeat his Bugster, Kuroto revealed that this had been his plot to retrieve data from the Charlie Bugster for Kamen Rider Chronicle. Emu used Double Action Gamer Level XX to combat Genm Zombie Gamer Level X, but was defeated easily and his Gamer Driver was destroyed. Hiiro pointed to Mighty Brothers XX to prove that Emu had the power to complete Maximum Mighty X, inspiring Emu to do so. Ex-Aid assumed the Double Action Gamer Level X when ambushed by a trio of Amazon Riders from the Game World: Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega and Amazon Neo. Holding off the three Riders, Ex-Aid allowed Poppy Pipopapo and to get away only to be left at a disadvantage as he was unable to split into Level XX due to his Rider Gauge running low. However, by eluding the Amazons long enough, Ex-Aid was able to reach a Reverse Energy Item which had the effect of revitalizing Ex-Aid while weakening the Amazon Riders, allowing the Double Action Gamer to quickly defeat the trio by stomping on them. Soon after, Ex-Aid was attacked by a trio of Dark Riders consisting of Dark Kabuto, Dark Drive, and Dark Ghost, but ultimately overcame them as well. Joined by while facing a trio of Bugsters from Neironzu, Ex-Aid assumed the Double Action Gamer, splitting in two to even the odds. Taking out their swords, the XX Ex-Aid duo met the Bugster trio in a skirmish alongside Shishi Red, with L and R respectively wielding the Gashacon Breaker and Gashacon Key Slasher against Level 40 Bugsters Gatton and Kaiden while Shishi Red handled the Level 20 Motors Bugster. The fight was soon ended when Motors' Level 40 fellows disengaged and left, leaving him to be defeated by the three heroes' triple slash, freeing his human host. Possessing Emu's body, Parado initiated a transformation to Double Action Gamer Level XX which led to a confrontation between Emu as XX L and Parado as XX R only for the former to be unwilling to fight even when Parado handed him the Gashacon Key Slasher and Maximum Mighty X Gashat. Eventually, however, Parado provoked Emu into the fight by daring him to cure himself by defeating him. Having relinquished his weapons, Parado was soon beaten by Emu, who struck him with a Maximum Mighty Critical Finish. Emu's human genes were then fused together with Parado, allowing the latter to use the Gamer Driver with his Gashat Gear Dual to level up to Level 99 while Emu also lost his "Genius Gamer" persona for trying to separate Parado while the two were still technically one through the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat. After Parado was seemingly killed in battle against Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer , Mighty Brothers XX would be used to revive Parado so the two could fight together against Kamen Rider Cronus. In the battle, Parado as Kamen Rider Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 used Mighty Brothers XX in his Gashacon Parabragun to briefly split into his Puzzle Gamer and Fighter Gamer forms for a combination attack between the two forms. Double Action Gamer *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Level X (Ex-Aid Episodes 13-16, 18, 20-23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Ex-Aid 24, 29, 41) **Level XX (Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid Episodes 13-16, 18, 20-24, 29, 40, 41) KREA-Exaidlx.png|Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X KREA-Exaidlxx.png|Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX Bugsters The Futago Bugster are the Bugsters manifested from Mighty Brothers XX. Twin-bugster.jpg|Futago Busters Zi-O When the Ex-Aid Ridewatch is inserted into the Decade Ridewatch, Kamen Rider Zi-O can channel the power of Mighty Brothers XX, combining the DecadeArmor and Double Action Gamers to become Kamen Rider Zi-O DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form L and Kamen Rider Zi-O DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form R. Mighty Brothers XX Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. The first version of the Gashat appeared during Ex-Aid's confrontation with the Genomes, as a result of the fusion between the Mighty Action X Gashat and its prototype counterpart. After Genomes' defeat, the Gashat split back into its respective components. Later, another blank form Gashat was meant to be Parado's personal Gashat, made by Kuroto using the collected Bugster Viruses. Kuroto needed Parado to collect data by inserting the Gashat into a Bugster in order to complete it, but out of curiosity, Parado decided to give Emu the Gashat instead. When used in a Gamer Driver, the incomplete Gashat injected Emu with massive amounts of the Bugster Virus. The Gashat could have killed Emu very easily, if not for his natural immunity to the virus. In a bright flash and the data from Emu's body merging with the blank Gashat, it changed into the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat as a result. Two MAX Gashat merging.png|Originally this Gashat is the fusion of Mighty Action X Gashat and its prototype counterpart. Black Mighty Brothers Double X.png|Mighty Brothers XX Gashat (Black Unfinished version) Mighty Brothers XX (first).png|Mighty Brothers XX Gashat (first version) Notes *Mighty Brothers XX is based on Co-Op Platformer adventure games such as Super Mario Brothers, and Sonic the Hedgehog. **It also alludes to multiplayer games given the ability it grants a Rider, the ability to split into a "two player mode". **Mighty Brothers XX could be a homage to the gameplay and two in one playable characters on Sega Genesis version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2, judging by the color representations (orange and azure) and Level XX form(s). *Being a fan-created game, Mighty Brothers XX is likely a reference to dōjinshi-related media made by Japanese hobbyists for fun. Most of them are based on pre-existing material, but some are entirely original creations. Notable examples are 's , 's and 's Fate/ series. *The "Futari de Hitori" part of the Level X announcement for this Gashat is a reference to Kamen Rider Double, the line meaning "Two in One" and being a common phrase associated with Double, such as being used as part of the announcement for Kamen Rider Specter's W Damashii. **The way this Gashat functions is also similar yet different from Double's Xtreme Memory; similar in that both are collectible devices used to access powerful forms, which uniquely take up both of the two slots in their respective drivers; and different in that while the Xtreme Memory combines both of Double's bodies into a singular Rider form as CycloneJokerXtreme, the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat instead splits Ex-Aid into two different bodies with two distinct personalities in the Level XX form, much like Decade's Final Form Ride on Double. ***Its finisher is activated by closing and opening the Gamer Driver, just like how the Xtreme Memory's finisher is activated by closing and opening the Memory itself when in the Double Driver, though it is closer to the beetle Zecters' Rider Kick activation by concept. *The name of the form assumed using this game, Double Action, may also be a reference to Kamen Rider Den-O's insert song, Double-Action. *The charging sound bears a slight resemblance to the charging sound of the Mega Buster from the Classic Megaman series. *Emu drawing the characters could be a nod to either recolors or OCs (Original Characters). *The opening notes of the Gashat's activation and Level XX tune bears similarities with the instrumental of the theme song. *The twin Ex-Aids may represent a medical theme: the two hemispheres of the human brain. **Ex-Aid XX L's calm personality and prioritizes "the patient's safety" first is to represents on the left brain's logical functions **Ex-Aid XX R's prioritizes "to defeat the enemy to ensure victory" is to represents on the right brain's intuition functions. *The "Ore ga Omae de!" 'and '"Omae ga Ore de!" (I am you, you are me) part of the Level XX announcement refer to the psychological theme of the RPG game series . *Kuroto Dan's attempt to annihilate the Gashat at the same time considering Mighty Brothers XX as a bootleg game is a reference to video game companies ordering a Cease and Desist to fanmade video games due to Copyright Infringement, as the owners of the pre-existing material can sue the the creators who used their material because the owners cannot allow it. Therefore, the creators technically "stole" the material and can be accused of invaiding privacy. For example, Nintendo ordered a C&D on the fanmade Another Metroid 2 Remake, a remake of Metroid II: Return of Samus. *Although it is said that the blank version of the Gashat contains a lot of Bugster Virus, game codes of the blank version are briefly seen, which implies the Gashat may be planned to be based on other games. *Although both Ex-Aid came from one person, it's seems that Ex-Aid XX L has memories of Emu which the orange Ex-Aid XX R doesn't have. This is shown when Brave stated that Emu had already has game ideas before Ex-Aid XX R shockingly asks Ex-Aid XX L if that was true. Appearances **Episode 13: Defined Destiny **Episode 14: We're Kamen Riders! **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 16: The Paradox Who Defeated M **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 22: Engineered History! **Episode 23: To The Max, Dead or Alive! ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **Episode 41: Reset Game! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 16: Forever King 2018 }} References Category:Ex-Aid Games